Rejection
by Kenny0208
Summary: Colin Creevey is in love with Harry. But when he finds out what Harry really thinks of him, he becomes withdrawn. When Harry notices the change in Colin, he tries to help him out of his depression. Slash
1. Chapter 1

Colin's POV

I've always been a very happy and energetic person. My mum would even say that as a baby I was never grumpy and I hardly ever cried. When I learned to walk I became very energetic. I loved to explore around my house and in the yard around it. One year for Christmas, dad bought me a camera, so that I would have my memories of the things I had discovered. Dad always says I could make a great photographer, but mum says that I'm too young to know that already.

I was very excited to learn that not only am I a wizard, but that I get to go to a new school. I didn't really have any friends in primary school, so it was no loss for me. I hoped to make lots of them at Hogwarts though. And I'd have my camera with me to capture every moment of my fantastic new life at wizard school.

I was awestruck when I learned that another student at the school was a celebrity. I spent all night on my first night at school reading about him in my history book. The next day, I took my first picture of him. It probably would've been more polite to ask him first instead of just flashing my camera in his face, but I didn't really think about that at the time. Then he was nice to me, so naturally I thought I had made my first friend. From then on, I would say hi to him when I pass him in the hallways and take any chance that I could to talk to him. That's what friends were supposed to do, right? And I took so many pictures of my new friend to send home to my mum, so that she could be happy that I finally had one.

Then towards the end of my second year, I realized I wasn't following him around because I wanted to be his friend. I knew that I didn't have a chance with him, because he was most likely straight. And if he was gay, he could probably do much better than me. But his friendship and the chance to see him every day was more than enough.

Then one day I saw him in the hallway.

"_Hiya, Harry!"_ I greeted him same as I usually do.

"_Hi, Colin,"_ He said right back, like so many times before. But this time, I noticed something that I hadn't before. He turned his head to his friends, the girl and the red head, and rolled his eyes.

I felt my chest tighten slightly when I saw this. I started remembering all of the times that I encountered him. He would react with either reluctance or forced politeness. So I made a silent, sad promise that if he didn't want me around, then I wouldn't bother him anymore.

In those last few weeks of second year, though, I noticed that it wasn't just Harry that cringed at my presence. Almost everyone I knew would act the exact same way as Harry whenever I came around. The day I made this realization, I skipped my last few classes and spent the rest of the day with my head shoved into a pillow so that the sound of my crying wouldn't echo in the lonely dorm.

+ This is going to be a short story, no more than a few chapters. I wanted to use the first part of this chapter to describe Colin's personality, etc. And then at the bottom I wanted to show his reaction to rejection. I hope I did a good job.

The next chapter will be in third person POV and show what happens next year when Colin isn't so happy and people start to notice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Third Person POV**

There was buzz all through the halls. Students all over the castle were talking about the Triwizard Tournament. There was much speculation on who would enter and who would get picked. But at least the topic of conversation for once was not Harry Potter.

"Just imagine, three years from now, when we're old enough to enter…" began Ron.

"Yeah, better you than me," Harry laughed. He didn't want any more undesired attention. Suddenly, he bumped into someone. That person's bag tipped over and his books were suddenly scattered on the floor.

"Sorry," said Harry, bending down to help the boy with his books, "You guys go on; I'll catch up," he said to Ron and Hermione.

Harry gathered a stack of books while the other boy was frantically gathering papers and ink jars.

As Harry handed back the books, he looked into the other boy's face, "Colin?"

He was thinner than the last time Harry saw him and paler with circles under his eyes. Most of all, there was no happy grin or bright eyed enthusiasm.

"Thanks," he said in a hoarse whisper, which Harry barely heard. He slipped his bag back on his shoulder and hurried off. Harry stared after him for a moment, dumbstruck, before he was back on his way to his next class.

Later that evening, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in their usual spots at dinner. Ron became caught up in all the chatter about the Tournament. Harry looked down the table and saw Colin. He was just staring at his food, propping his head up with one hand while the other hand played in his food with the fork. Considering how the smaller boy used to act, it was a most depressing sight.

"Hermione,"

"Hm," she looked up from her book that she was studying while eating.

"Have you noticed Colin acting strange lately?" Hermione looked where Harry was looking and saw the other boy.

"Oh my gosh, he looks awful."

"I wonder if something happened to him over the summer,"

"I thought you didn't like him?" asked Hermione, turning back to Harry.

"I actually don't know him well enough to not like him. He just got on my nerves whenever he'd be flashing his camera in my face and acting like some crazed stalker fan. But seeing him like this, I'm actually a little concerned for the little guy."

"Well, Ginny's in his year; maybe she'll know something."

"Alright. Let's talk to her when we see her in the common room."

Soon after their conversation, they noticed the young blonde boy give up on his plate, gather his bags and head up to the dorm.

**Colin's POV**

Sitting on my bed, I try doing my homework, but it's so difficult. There are so many confusing thoughts and emotions going through my head at the same time. Harry helped me pick up my books today. Does that mean he really does like me, or was he just being nice? Or did he just think it was the right thing to do? He did bump into me after all. I don't even know what I want to happen anymore. On one hand, I don't want to be a bother to anyone anymore, so I hope they don't notice my depression. On the other hand, if no one notices, that means no one cares. Then if they did notice and try to help that just brings up the same question. Are they doing it because they care, or are they just being nice or noble? Screw it; I'm too tired to do homework. I just want to sleep.

**Third Person POV**

Colin put his books away and cut off his bedside lamp. Drawing the curtains, he collapsed onto his bed and snuggled under the covers. He was too tired to even cry himself to sleep.

I hope no one is disappointed that Harry seems to be the first to notice Colin's depressed state. We all know Harry is really a nice guy. I think it'll be interesting to see what he does.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Colin's POV**

This morning wasn't so bad. I wasn't happy, but I wasn't sad either. I got dressed and gathered my books in my bag. I don't bother to grab my camera. It's in my trunk, covered in dust. I take pictures of things that I'd like to remember. Thinking back now, there hasn't really been anything I'd like to remember in quite a few months.

There weren't that many people in the corridors as I walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. I saw through the windows that the sun was shining brightly and there weren't any clouds in the sky. I actually started smiling to myself, just like I used to. I jumped the last few steps in the Entrance Hall and stepped through the doors to the Great Hall.

I sat down at the Gryffindor table and looked around. Everyone there was chatting merrily to their friends and no one noticed me. Even my brother made his own friends among the first years and didn't have time to talk with me. Then it hit me that I was still all alone. I might as well not even exist.

**Third Person POV**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing out in the Entrance Hall. Harry peeked through the doors and saw Colin sitting alone.

"Okay, he's in there,"

"What are we doing again?" asked Ron.

"We're gonna try and cheer him up," said Harry.

"And why do we need to do that?"

"Don't you notice anything that hasn't got to do with your stomach, Ron?" Hermione exclaimed, "He hasn't been acting like himself, and he hasn't been sleeping. He doesn't talk to anyone. And when was the last time you saw him take a picture?"

"I thought we didn't like for him to take pictures?"

"I prefer the way he used to act compared to him being constantly unhappy."

"Fine, let's just hurry up and get in there. I'm starving."

Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes as Ron pushed the doors open and stepped into the Hall.

Colin was pushing his food around with his fork, not really interested in eating, when he felt the bench shudder as someone sat down next to him. He made a point to keep his eyes on his plate.

"Morning, Colin," came Harry's voice. Colin looked up in disbelief, but sure enough Harry Potter was sitting next to him.

"Morning," he said quietly in reply. He looked across the table and saw Hermione, who smiled kindly, and Ron, who had already begun shoveling food onto his plate and then into his mouth.

Hermione noticed this and said, "Why do you even bother with a plate. Just stick your face in the bowl of eggs, it'll save time." Colin almost laughed at that. Almost.

"How are your classes this year?" asked Harry rather lamely.

"Fine… I guess," replied Colin, still quietly.

They sat in awkward silence for a few seconds. Then Harry said, "What about that Triwizard Tournament? Exciting, isn't it?"

"Maybe,"

"I bet you'll take lots of great photos of it," said Harry, receiving an approving nod from Hermione. Colin looked surprised by the compliment.

"T-thanks," he said, the corners of his lips twitching slightly.

Then Ron said, "Maybe you can get some candid shots of the champions since you like sneaking up on people and flashing them with your camera?" Poor Ron just doesn't know what he's saying sometimes.

What was almost a smile quickly disappeared from Colin's face. He grabbed his bad and stood up from the bench, a look of hurt upon his face.

"Colin, what's wrong?" asked Harry, getting up to follow Colin out the Great Hall, sparing Ron a glare. He managed to catch up in the Entrance Hall, and grabbed the younger boys arm, "Colin! What's wrong?"

When Colin looked back at him, his eyes were watery, "Don't try to pretend that you want to be around me. I already know what everyone thinks of me. It hurts enough without you guys coming around to make fun of me." He pulled himself away and ran toward the dungeons.

"But Colin!" Harry tried to call him back. Then whispered to himself, "I wasn't pretending…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

I'm proud to say that this is the longest chapter for this story so far. But keep in mind that my fiend that I usually let read my chapters before I publish them has been very busy lately and didn't have time to give me any useful feedback on this chapter. So I'm just gonna hope that it's good enough for everyone to read. I hope you all like how the story is progressing and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**End Author's Note**

Third Person POV

Colin pushed his plate away and stood up from his spot at the Gryffindor table. He had a mountain of homework to do and he wanted to get it done so that he could at least try to sleep tonight. He walked the route swiftly, holding his back off one arm. When he came to the portrait of the Fat Lady, he muttered the password and stepped inside, not expecting to see anyone else in the common room already. But there was someone on the couch by the fire.

Colin's POV

Harry was sitting there doing his own homework. He seemed angry though. He was pressing so hard on his quill that it was almost going through the parchment. The pressure of the Tournament must be getting to him. I'd be on edge too if someone entered me into a dangerous competition.

I stood there for a minute, trying to think up a way to head for my dormitory without him noticing me. I'd been trying to avoid him and his friends for weeks now, after all. Plus he can't stand me anyway, and he didn't seem to be in a very companionable mood in the first place.

Just then, I heard a faint snapping sound and I saw Harry throw his broken quill at the fire in frustration. Unfortunately, as it was just a large feather it didn't go as far as he meant for it to.

"Harry," I surprised myself by speaking up. He jumped slightly and turned around.

"Oh, hi Colin," he said unenthusiastically as he began looking for a new quill in his bag. When he found one he dipped it and got back to work.

I walked over and stood next to the couch he was sitting on. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," he said stiffly.

I don't know what I was thinking as I said, "If you want to talk about it…"

"I said I'm fine!" he snapped, causing me to step back a few feet.

What was I thinking? The one time I spoke to him first, and I was just trying to help. It hurt.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop bothering you," I hated that I couldn't keep the break out of my voice. I could feel my eyes watering as I turned and made for the staircase.

"Wait, Colin!" I'd just made it to the stairs when I felt him grab hold of my arm. His grip wasn't tight, but I still couldn't get out of it. He turned me to face him just as, to my embarrassment, a tear slid down my left cheek.

Harry seemed to study my face for a few seconds. The anger was gone from his face, but it was replaced with more unidentifiable emotions.

"I'm sorry," he said in a quiet voice. He brought his right hand to the left side of my face and wiped away the tear with his thumb. My breath hitched slightly and I could feel my heartbeat speed up.

Then Harry pulled his hand back; he seemed surprised by what he'd just done.

"It's ok," I said quickly. He stared for a second and the nodded.

"It's just," he began before stopping. Suddenly, he threw both hands in the air with a, "GHAA!"

"Everywhere I go in this bloody castle, I get looks in whispers. It's really nothing new. I never liked it, but I've gotten used to it. But now they're all calling me a liar and a cheat!"

I couldn't help but be surprised at him opening up to me like he was.

"And I recently found out that I've got to fight a dragon in the first task, a _dragon_! And Draco Malfoy and those other _snakes_ aren't helping much. _'Hey, Potter, we've got a bet going on whether you'll last ten seconds in the first task, or five.', 'Hey, Potter, do you want to be buried in your school robes or those ratty muggle clothes you wear?'_ I'm getting sick of it! Oh and here's the best part. Ron, who is supposed to be my best friend, doesn't even believe that I didn't put my name in the Goblet. He thinks I'm looking to gain even more fame and attention!"

When he was done with his rant he seemed to calm down a bit. He sat back down as I took in all that he had said. It sounded as if it had all been building up for weeks. I hadn't noticed that he and Ron stopped talking, but now looking back, the few times I saw Harry he was without the redhead. I sat down in the chair adjacent to him.

"Does Hermione Granger think that you did it?"

"No, Hermione believes me. She's been helping me prepare, but she's tired of being mine and Ron's go between." We sat in silence for a bit before he asked, "Do you think I did it?"

I looked at him to see him looking back with a strange expression. "It doesn't matter what I think."

The look on his face became even more intense, "I need to know."

I held eye contact with him and said, "No, I don't think you did it."

"Thank you," he said, before smiling a bit, "Not just for believing me, but for listening. I actually feel a bit better now."

I blushed slightly and said, "It's nothing. I know you've got lots of friends, and once they come to their senses you'll have them to talk to. But till then, if you need someone to vent to I'm up for it."

"You know that goes both ways, right?" he said, "I know you've been down lately, If you want to talk, I'm right here."

"Thanks, Harry," I said becoming uncomfortable, "I'm headed up to my dorm. I guess I'll see you around," I got up and hauled my bag to the stairs.

"Goodnight, Colin," I heard him say.

"Night, Harry," I replied.

When I got to my dorm, I collapsed onto my bed. As I thought back on what just happened, a small, hopeful smile stretched onto my lips.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"Hey, Colin," Colin heard someone calling him as he was on his way to breakfast. Turning around, he saw that it was Harry.

"Hey, Harry," said Colin. He was still getting used to being on better terms with Harry.

"I was wondering if you wanted to sit next to Hermione and me at breakfast," said Harry when he was close enough to talk normally. Hermione was standing behind him.

"Sure," Colin smiled.

Harry smiled back, "Excellent," the three students went to find seats at the Gryffindor table. Harry sat to one side of the Weasley twins, throwing Ron a dark look while he sat, and Colin sat on his other side.

"So, Colin, do you have any plans for the day?" asked Hermione to make conversation as she spooned eggs onto her plate and poured herself some pumpkin juice.

"Not really," said Colin with a shrug.

"How about you come with us?" asked Harry, "Hermione's gonna help me prepare for the first task."

"Really?" asked Colin, sounding more than a little excited, "that sounds brilliant!"

"It's a date then," said Hermione, looking at Harry with a knowing smirk. He gave her an agitated look. Colin was too happy to notice.

Later that day, they were in an abandoned classroom.

"You've got to keep practicing, Harry," said Hermione as she held her book opened to the chapter on summoning charms.

"I'm _trying_, Hermione; it's just so difficult," he made another attempt to summon one of the pillows he was using for practice. It was barely in the air when it plopped back down.

"At least you're making them move now. That's an improvement," said Colin. He was looking through a book on dragons for useful information.

"Thanks, but I've still got a long way to go before I can summon my broom from the dormitories," Harry said.

"What if one of us was to bring it down to the first task? That way you'd only need to summon it from the stands," said Colin.

"Is that allowed?" Harry asked, turning to Hermione.

"I don't see why not, as long as you don't enter the arena with it," she answered thoughtfully.

"Then that's brilliant, Colin," said Harry happily, "I'm glad you're here,"

Colin blushed slightly when Harry said that, "Thanks,"

"Is there anything in that book about a spell to block their fire breath?" asked Harry.

"Not so far, but I'm only half way through the book- OH MY GOD!" Colin shouted, dropping the book.

"What, what happened?" Harry asked, alarmed.

"I just came across a very detailed diagram of the dragon mating process,"

Harry doubled over laughing, and even Hermione giggled in amusement.

"You can laugh, but you didn't see it! Apparently they don't lay their eggs until after they're fertilized," he said in disgust.

"It probably doesn't help that the females eat the males after to provide nourishment to the fetus as the shell develops," said Hermione, barely suppressing her giggles now.

"Trust me; you haven't seen anything until you've seen my cousin tuck into a plate of kippers,"

**Colin's POV**

I laughed at Harry's joke about his cousin. But then I got to thinking. I don't know much about Harry other than what I read about him in books.

What must his home life be like? What does he like to do in his spare time when he's not at school? These questions and many others were circling around my head. I wanted to know more about him. Not the Boy-Who-Lived, but the boy.

Does he ever think about me? No, I had to push that one away. Just because he's being nice to me now, doesn't mean that he'll feel that way.

Later that day while we were gathering up all of the scattered pillows and various other objects that Harry was practicing onHarry ff, while Hermione returned the books to the library, I decided to start a real conversation with him.

"So you live with relatives?" I asked lamely, "You mentioned a cousin," I added.

He seemed to be thinking for a moment before he spoke, "Yeah, my mother's sister and her husband."

"What're they like?" I asked curiously.

"You really want to know?" he asked, looking at me with a serious expression. An expression like that usually meant that the answer wouldn't be pleasant, yet I nodded my head, "They are unpleasant, narrow-minded people that hate anything that is out of the ordinary, including me,"

I was shocked that anyone could hate Harry, or at least anyone that wasn't a Slytherin.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," I said, suddenly very nervous. I looked at my shoes, shamefully.

"It's alright, you didn't know," he began moving the desks back into their places, "Besides, it's a bit refreshing to be asked about something other than Voldemort, even if it is rather depressing."

Suddenly, I had a worrying thought, "Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Feel free not to answer but… erm,"

"Yeah, Colin?" he asked patiently.

"Have they ever… erm… did they ever," I swallowed before I finished, "hit you?"

Harry leaned back against the desk he just replaced and crossed his arms, "Not a lot. They usually just like to boss me around or ignore me."

"I'm sorry," I said, but instantly regretted it. I was feeling sad for him, and I hated myself for it because he doesn't want that. How I knew that, I didn't know.

"Don't be, it's not your fault,"

I still felt sad for him, even more so because he was being so casual about it. He doesn't deserve a family like that.

"Hey," I looked up to see him standing directly in front of me now. He put a hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry about it. It's not even as bad as it used to be. It's still miserable, but since I started Hogwarts, they're too scared they'll be turned into dung beetles if they mistreat me. Plus I actually have friends here," He looked into my eyes, "People that I love."

I didn't know what to make of that last statement but before I could say anything, the door opened.

"Professor McGonagall," Harry said in mild surprise.

"Potter, Creevy," she acknowledged us both, "You must have both failed to notice that it's almost curfew."

"Sorry Professor. We'll head back to the common room straight away," said Harry. He looked at me and then I followed him out of the classroom.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Colin's POV

I was on my way down to dinner after my last class when I heard someone say my name.

"Creevey," I turned around and tensed when I saw Malfoy and his cronies. I tried to run, but Crabbe grabbed me and prevented me from running. Or it might have been Goyle; I never learned which was which.

"What's your hurry? All we want to do is talk." Malfoy said with an evil smirk. I was breathing heavily with the effort of trying to get away, "We noticed you've been spending a lot of time with Potter recently."

"What's it matter to you who I hang around?" I asked, defiantly.

"Oh, I don't really care. It's just an observation." He still wore that smirk, "I just noticed he doesn't seem to think of you as a pest so much anymore."

That stung a little, but I didn't let on that it did, "What's your point?" His smirk became even wider.

Malfoy chuckled, "It's so obvious that you like him."

My stomach clenched, "I don't, not like that…"

"Please, Creevey, you follow him around like an eager, annoying little puppy."

I tried to deny it, but he cut me off.

"Why would he all of a sudden start wanting to hang around you after three years?" I didn't have an answer to that question. "Has it ever occurred to you that he just feels sorry for you? He's been fighting with the Weasel. His only other friend is a boring bookworm. So Saint Potter decides to take you into his little group, all the while they're thinking what a sad little person you are. And then what'll happen when Weasley and Potter make up? You'll be right back where you were before. He won't want you around anymore."

I could hardly breathe as he said all these things to me, "That- that's not true."

"It'd probably be less cruel if he had just gone on hating you, instead of pretending to like you back when he doesn't. Then again, maybe he'll end up dying in the tournament and then he won't have the chance to turn you down and you'll be spared the humiliation"

I just stared at him as he and his goons started laughing.

"You're pathetic." I was released and they walked away.

I could feel my eyes watering as I thought of what he said. No matter how I looked at it, though, Malfoy was right. Harry didn't start hanging around me until he and Ron stopped being friends. Maybe when they make up, he will stop liking me.

It wasn't until I heard other students coming that I realized I had been standing there for several minutes. I quickly pulled myself together as best as I could. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. It was Malfoy after all. He'd say anything to hurt another student. I almost convinced myself that I had nothing to worry about. Almost…

Third Person POV

Colin walked into the Great Hall and immediately spotted Harry and Hermione half-way down the table. He quickly made his way over to them and sat down in the seat Harry had saved for him.

"Hey Colin, I was starting to wonder where you were. Colin?" Harry noticed that Colin's eyes were red, as though he'd been crying, "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"No, nothing happened." Colin lied.

"You can tell me," said Harry.

"Really, it's nothing," said Colin quickly.

"Alright," Harry didn't believe him, but decided to leave it alone. Colin would come to him when he was ready. The rest of dinner had been spent discussing the First Task, though Harry kept an eye on Colin, who spent the meal in silence.

The next morning found Harry sitting at the Gryffindor table, picking at his food. Hermione was sitting across from him, staring at him in concern. Colin was staring at his own plate next to Harry.

"How are you feeling?" asked Colin, looking up at him.

"What? Oh, um, physically I'm fine," he responded.

"The key is to concentrate," said Hermione, "After that all you've got to do is…"

"Battle a dragon," Harry cut her off.

Hermione looked at him for a second before saying in a shaky voice, "You'll do fine."

Dumbledore stood up when breakfast was almost over. "If all four champions would please make their way into the Entrance Hall, we will escort you to the stadium for the first task shortly."

Colin's POV

Hermione and I stood up with Harry and followed him out into the Entrance Hall with the other champions.

"Alright, I guess this is it," said Harry.

"Are you scared?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded slightly.

"Thank you both for your help," he said quietly, probably so the other champions wouldn't hear him.

Hermione rushed forward and put her arms around him. "Don't forget to concentrate."

He nodded and hugged her back. They let go after a bit and he turned to look at me.

"You've been a good friend, Colin." He put his hand on my shoulder, and then pulled me into a hug. It was slightly awkward, as I could only reach to about his mid chest. Still I put my arms around his torso and we held each other tight for several seconds.

"Excuse me, Mr. Creevey and Ms. Granger." I reluctantly let go of Harry and turned to Professor McGonagall, "Would you both please return to the Great Hall. We will call for everyone else soon."

We turned back to Harry. "You'll be fine," said Hermione in a shaky voice.

"Bye Harry," I said. He nodded at us both, and patted me on the shoulder. Hermione and I went back to our seats in the Great Hall to await the time to head to the stadium.

Twenty minutes later, we were sitting in the stands overlooking the enclosure the dragons were being held in for the task.

"Welcome to the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament!" Ludo Bagman's voice boomed, "Here in this enclosure, each of the four champions will face a dragon. Their task is to retrieve the golden egg, without which they cannot hope to prepare for the next task."

Everyone was cheering, excited to see the task.

"At the sound of the cannon, the first champion will exit the tent to face their dragon."

"Hey guys," we looked up to see Ron standing there, "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Sure, go ahead," I said. I looked at Hermione. She nodded and smiled.

We heard the sound of the cannon and Cedric Diggory walked out of the tent to face his dragon. He transfigured a stick into a dog to distract the dragon. The dragon wasn't fooled for long though.

"Oooh, that must have hurt," said Ron as Cedric was burned by the dragon's fire.

Fleur was next. She used a sleeping charm on her dragon. Krum used conjunctivitis to blind his dragon. Then it was Harry's turn.

He walked out of the tent and began looking around nervously for the dragon. Spotting the nest holding the golden egg along with the real eggs, he began walking toward it. Before he could get to it, however, the dragon landed between him and the nest. He ran behind a rock before the dragon let out a huge breathe of fire.

"That was close," said Ron.

"Yeah, he's gonna need to summon his broom soon," I said.

Harry peeked out from behind the rock, but had to dodge another blast of fire.

"Come on, Harry, use your wand," I whispered to myself.

Harry lifted his wand and cast the spell. We waited, holding our breath. For one horrible moment we thought that it hadn't worked. Then we heard a whizzing sound and we saw Harry's Firebolt flying from the castle. He caught it and jumped on.

After he got on his broom, he flew toward the dragon. He was a blur as he dodged the head and the fire-breathe.

"He's brilliant!" I said, excited.

"Of course he is, it's just like playing quidditch. He's in his element now," said Ron. Hermione was clutching her hands together in her lap.

There was a collective groan from everyone when we saw him get clipped on the shoulder by the dragon's spiked tail. He was still fine, however, and he swooped down and caught the egg in his arms.

"Yes!" Hermione was screaming at the top of her lungs. We were all standing up and cheering and clapping.

After he flew back to the tent, Ludo Bagman came back out. "The champions' scores have been tallied, and Mr. Krum and Mr. Potter are tied for first place!"

We all began cheering again until our throats were sore.

"Come on, let's go wait for Harry in the common room," said Hermione. We got up and left the stands.

Back in the common room the Weasley twins put together a party and surprised Harry when he came in.

"Congratulations Harry!"

"Well done Harry!"

"That was wicked Harry!"

Everyone wanted to shake his hand or clap him on the back. It was so crowded around him that I couldn't get near him to congratulate him myself.

Then Ron approached him and everyone went quiet. "You would've had to have been barking mad to put your own name in the goblet," he said sheepishly.

"Finally caught on have you?" said Harry.

"Sorry, mate. I should've believed you all along."

Harry smiled and clapped him on the back.

"Boys!" Hermione yelled, before hugging them both and running upstairs in frustration.

After exchanging a look of confusion, Harry and Ron began chatting. The rest of the party went on around them.

My heart sank as Malfoy's words came back to me. Harry was friends with Ron again. He could care less if I existed.

"I guess he really doesn't want me around anymore," I said to myself and went upstairs to my dorm.

Third Person POV

Harry was talking with Ron, surrounded by people. But there was one person he hadn't seen that he really wanted to talk to.

He looked around the room. "Where's…"

Just then, the twins lifted him up on their shoulders. Everyone was cheering. He couldn't see Colin anywhere.

"Colin?" He kept trying to look around and call out to him, but everyone was too loud and Colin was nowhere to be found.

Can anyone tell me about the new image feature. Like I know it says we need permission to use pictures, but how does that relate to like photoshop pictures? Do we still need to technically have permission?


	7. Chapter 7

Harry's POV

I was in a wretched mood in the weeks leading up to the holidays. Figuring out the clue through all that bloody wailing in the egg was hard enough. Then this business with the yule ball started. I had no idea who I wanted to go with. None of the girls in my year seemed an ideal date. The worst part is that Colin had been avoiding me ever since the first task and I had no idea why it bothered me so much.

"We've got to find you a date, Harry," said Hermione as we made our way into the courtyard. "Why don't you ask Cho? You like her, don't you?"

"Not as much as I thought," I said, "Besides, she's going with Cedric."

Hermione looked around the courtyard as though there would be some desperate girl holding a sign. _Please Take Me._ "Look, there's Ginny. Why don't you ask her?"

"Alright," I answered, though I really didn't want to go with her. I got along with her really well, and she's Ron's sister. But him being like a brother to me, it's like she's my sister as well. But I needed a date.

"Hey, Ginny," she looked up from where she'd been reading her text book.

"Hi, Harry, do you need something?"

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Well, I just wanted to know if…" then I looked up and saw Colin walking across the courtyard. "Could you excuse me for a second?"

I ran off after Colin, probably leaving her with a confused look on her face.

"Hey, Colin!" I called after him. He stopped and looked around for a second, but kept walking when he saw that it was me. Luckily, because of years of running from Dudley and my long legs, I was able to catch up with him.

"Are you going to the Yule Ball?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"I can't. I'm a third year," he answered without looking at me.

"Oh, that's right. Well then why don't you just ask someone older to go?"

"No one wants to go with me."

"Don't say that, I'm sure someone would if you just asked."

"No one I'd want to go with," he said quietly, "Besides, I'm going home for Christmas. The whole family's getting together." He sped up as though trying to get away from me.

"You're leaving?" I asked. I felt a sort of tension in my chest when I heard that.

"Yeah, that's what I said isn't it?" We were almost at the doors to go inside. I ran ahead and stood in front of him. He stopped, and then tried to go around me. But I just stepped in front of him again.

"What's wrong Colin?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Why haven't you been around? Every time you see me, you turn in the other direction."

"I do not," he said, as though offended.

"Please talk to me."

He looked down and took a deep breathe. "I – I thought that since you and Ron were talking again- you wouldn't want me around as much." He said reluctantly.

"What, how could you even think that?"

"Hey, Harry," I turned to see Ron had walked up. "Have you found a date yet?"

"No, I haven't yet. This isn't really a good time. We're in the middle of something."

"Who's we?" he asked. I turned around to see that Colin had gone. I looked all around the courtyard, but I didn't see him anywhere.

"Nobody," I said gloomily.

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

The night of the Yule Ball came, and Harry found himself moping at his table. Parvati, his date, had long since ditched him for a charming Durmstrang. He didn't blame her. He hadn't been the best date tonight. Ron wasn't doing much better as he had been spending the night glaring at Hermione and Krum.

"I'm going to get some punch." He stood up and left Harry and Padme, who stared after him revolted before leaving to find her sister.

Hermione was enjoying herself with Viktor. But when she looked up and saw Harry sitting at the table by himself, she knew she had to talk to him.

"I'm thirsty, could you go get us some drinks?" she asked, raising her voice over the music.

Krum kissed her hand and bowed before walking toward the refreshment table. She made her way over to Harry.

"Where's Parvati?" He shrugged his shoulders. She sat down with a sigh.

"I know you're upset. You can't be here with the one that you really want, and it's making you unhappy, I understand. But can you at least try to enjoy yourself?"

Harry looked up, defensive, "Hermione, I told you that I don't like Cho anymore. I'm happy for her and Cedric."

_WHACK!_ He yelped when he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head. "Ow, what'd you do that for?"

"I wasn't talking about Cho, you idiot! I was talking about Colin!"

"Colin?" Harry asked, dumbfounded. "You can't be serious- it's ridiculous- no idea what you're talking about…"

He trailed off as he began to think back on everything he'd been thinking and feeling and doing ever since he started worrying about Colin. Then he thought about the reasons behind it. He saw how unhappy Colin was. All he wanted to do was make Colin happy again. But did that mean…?

"Could I really- _like_ Colin?" asked Harry.

"I think so," said Hermione.

"But how could this have happened? Did something happen to me?"

"It's just the way you are. There's nothing wrong with you," she took hold of one of his hands. "This is something new for you, and you're confused. But I'm here for you. And Ron will be too. But you've got to make things right with Colin or neither of you are going to be happy."

He thought about her words, and then smiled. She pulled him in for a hug and said, "Come on, you've got to have at least one dance tonight," she pulled him by the hand onto the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Colin's POV<p>

I was wheezing as I attempted to lift my trunk up the stairs to my dormitory. It gets heavier every year with the abundance of thick books and extra equipment we have to buy every time we move up a year. That means more weight to lug up the stairs. Unfortunately, everyone else was outside enjoying the snow. Or so I thought…

"Colin?" I looked down the stairs to see Harry standing at the bottom.

"Harry!" I accidentally let go of my trunk and it slid all the way down. Luckily, Harry jumped out of the way just in time. It hit the floor and flung open, scattering all of my clothes and school supplies.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that" he said as he began picking things up and hastily putting them away in my trunk. He seemed nervous for some reason.

"It's ok, you don't have to do that," I said, walking down and gathering up a bundle of clothing mingled with quills and parchment.

"It's fine, I don't mind." We both continued picking up until everything was put back in the trunk and the lid was shut.

"Thanks," I said awkwardly. I bent down to lift the trunk back up, but Harry stopped me.

"Here, let me get that." He lifted tried to lift it on his own, but was unsuccessful.

"Seriously, Harry, I can manage…" I tried to reason.

"It's no problem, Colin." He tried lifting it again with the same result.

"Why don't we each lift a handle," I suggested.

Harry thought about it for a second and then nodded. We both lifted one end of the trunk and began carrying it up the stairs. We were both panting as we made it into the dorm.

"Thanks," I said, trying to catch my breath.

"Don't mention it." We waited for our breathing to slow before we said anything.

"How was the ball?" I asked.

"It wasn't so bad. I didn't have much fun at first, but then Hermione forced me onto the dance floor. There were some pictures taken that may haunt me for the rest of my life." I almost smiled at that. "How was your holiday?"

"It was good. I saw my uncle and cousins that I haven't seen in a long time."

"That's good," he said, and then we lapsed into an awkward silence.

"Well, I'd better go see what Dennis is doing. Mum told him he'd better not eat all of his Christmas candy on the first day that she can't keep an eye on him…" I began to walk out the door.

"Wait Colin," he grabbed my wrist. "There's something that I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well- it's just that- I realized something over the holidays. It- it's difficult for me to say- I don't know if you feel the same- well…"

I was surprised when he pulled me close, wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me.

* * *

><p>I hope you all like this chapter. Harry and Colin can finally express their feelings. This isn't the end though. There's still half a school year left.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

"Can you make anything out?" asked Hermione, a little loudly, after Harry shut the egg for the fifth time.

"Still nothing. It doesn't sound like words at all." He stuffed it into his bag in frustration. He was beginning to panic as the second task was a mere two weeks away and he still had no way of preparing for it without his clue.

"We wouldn't have to rush if you had been focusing more on the egg over the holidays."

"You can spend all day saying I should have, but that's not going to help me figure it out now is it?" He left the empty classroom.

Hermione stood there with a surprised look for a moment before running after him.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I'm, just worried."

"You're not the only one." Harry sighed.

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment. "Have you spent any time with Colin this week?"

"Shhhh!" Harry looked around to make sure no one heard her. Luckily everyone else in the hall was too busy heading to the next class to notice. "Can we be just a bit more discreet?"

"You're not ashamed are you?" Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Of course I'm not. I just don't want word getting around. I don't want to put him through that."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "People can be cruel."

"It's not just that," Harry looked around once more, "If anyone found out, he would have every reporter the Daily Prophet could throw at us breathing down his neck. Worst of all, that Skeeter cow…"

"Have you discussed it with him?"

"Yeah, he says that he doesn't care." He sounded unsure of himself, which didn't escape Hermione's notice.

"How do you feel about it?"

"I- I just think it's a bad situation all around. We have to sneak around to spend time together, that is if we can find time. We have to be careful to make sure no one sees us together. He deserves to be with someone who can give him all their time without all the secrecy."

"He deserves you. You're good for eachother."

"You really think so?" Harry looked at her, a slight blush tinting his cheeks.

"Of course."

Before he could think of a reply, "Hey, Harry!"

Harry looked around and saw Cedric running toward him.

"Hi, Ced."

"Hello, Cedric."

"Hi," he replied to them both. "I was wondering if I might have a word."

"Oh, erm," Harry looked at Hermione.

"I'll see you in class." She headed off.

"Thanks!" He turned back to Cedric. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you'd figured your egg out."

"No," Harry looked away, embarrassed. "It wouldn't be so bad if I didn't have this little hearing issue."

Cedric chuckled slightly at his joke. "Well I figured mine out. Just take a bath."

"What?" Harry thought he misheard.

"Yeah, that sounded more stupid than I thought it would. Just take your egg and mull things over in the hot water. You could even use the prefects' bathroom for some privacy. The password is pinefresh."

"Okay, I'll do that. Thanks Ced," Harry smiled and shook the older boy's hand.

"Don't mention it. This tournament wouldn't be much fun without another competitor to put up a good fight." They both laughed and parted ways.

**Colin's POV**

I was lying on my bed doing homework; well I was trying to. I was really thinking back on the past few weeks with Harry. I get a pleasant tingling feeling in my stomach every time I do.

Sure we have to sneak around a lot, but it's worth it to spend time with him. He's made me happier than I've been in a long time.

"Colin," I looked up to see Harry standing at my door. He's avoiding eye contact and shuffling his feet. He's so cute in a non-mushy way.

"Hi, Harry." I closed my book and sat up.

"I was just wondering if you- well if you have the time, I just thought since everyone's in the common room and it being a Friday night- would you like to h-hang out for a while."

I couldn't help the grin tugging at my mouth. "Sure, what do you want to do?"

"Well," his throat sounded dry, "I was thinking we could go for a walk."

"Won't we get caught?" I asked, confused.

"Well, no, because- well, I brought this." He pulled a silvery cloak out of his pocket.

"What's that?"

"It's and Invisibility Cloak. What do you say?"

I was fascinated by the thin piece of cloth. But right then Harry was more interesting to me. "Sure, let's go." I hopped off the bed and walked up to him.

"Alright, but there's one thing I wanted to do first." He took a deep breath as though trying to steady himself before a big jump off a diving board. Then he leaned down and put his lips to mine. "Okay, let's go," he said in a cracked voice.

My cheeks felt warm, and I felt light-headed. How I enjoyed the feeling.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry woke to someone tugging on his shirt sleeve. The page he had been reading stuck to his face slightly as he sat up. Looking around, he saw dobby the house-elf standing next to his chair, fidgeting with anticipation.

"What is it, Dobby?"

"Harry Potter has to get down to the lake for the second task!"

"Oh, bugger!" Harry jumped up and grabbed his bag and invisibility cloak. "Has it started?"

"Not yet, but Harry Potter must hurry so he can save his colon."

"My what?" Harry stopped in his tracks and stared at the elf in confusion.

"They took Harry Potter's colon."

"They took my colon?" Harry wasn't sure if he'd heard right.

"Yes," said the elf, nodding his head. "They took his colon queasy."

"Colon queasy? Colon…" Harry suddenly realized what the elf was saying. "COLIN!"

The elf nodded again, his ears flapping. "If Harry Potter doesn't save him before the time is up…"

"I'll lose him forever," Harry finished. "I've got to get down there."

"Wait, take this," the elf handed him what looked like a small glob of slimy worms.

"What's this?" Harry asked in slight disgust.

"Gillyweed, Harry Potter must eat it before diving into the lake."

"Will this help me breathe underwater?" asked Harry, hopeful.

Dobby nodded his head again.

"Thanks Dobby, I won't forget it!" Harry ran out of the library and hurried down to the lake to save his young friend.

**Colin's POV**

The first thing I realized when I woke up was I was wet and freezing. I took a gulp of air as my face broke the surface of the lake. Before I knew what was happening, I felt hands grabbing me and pulling me out of the water. There were people crowded around me. Some looked worried, others were excited. There were even a few surprised.

"Is that Colin Creevey?"

"Why would Potter need to save him?"

"I thought it'd be Weasley."

I was led away from the onlookers and into the tent, where Madam Pomfrey was seeing to the other Champions and the people saved from the lake.

"Come here, Mr. Creevey." She pointed to a medical cot for me to sit down.

She stuck an old-fashioned thermometer in his mouth and began waving her wand over him, muttering to herself.

"Coming out of a dead winter, and jumping into a freezing lake! These children will catch their deaths before this tournament's finished!"

She pulled out the thermometer and checked it.

"Your temperature's normal. But you'd better get warm and I suggest a hot bath and bed rest."

"Is that really necessary?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "If you want to catch cold then fine, but don't come sniffling to me!"

She stormed off to check on Fleur.

"Are you okay, Colin?" I heard Hermione asking as I felt someone wrap a towel around my shoulders. She was dripping wet and had a towel draped over her shoulders.

"I'm fine. Where's Harry?"

"Colin!" Colin felt two arms clasp firmly across his chest.

"He's right behind you."

"Thanks, Hermione, I get that," I gasped as Harry squeezed me tight.

"I thought you were a goner!"

"You really are thick, Harry," said Hermione. "Dumbledore would never have let us drown."

"That may be, but those merpeople weren't looking too fond of us," he replied.

I chuckled. "My hero," I said jokingly. I pulled him down for a kiss on the cheek. He blushed.

Hermione laughed. "I'm gonna go see Victor for a moment. I'll talk to you later."

"You wanna go hear the scores?" I asked Harry.

"Yeah, then we can go get something to eat; I'm starved." He pulled me up by the hand.

As we left the tent, I caught a glimpse of Hermione speaking with Krum. He was pulling something out of her hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

I hope you liked this one. It took me awhile to get this chapter together. Been very busy with work and moving.

I'm thinking I might get someone to co-author the rest of this story with me so that I have more time for my other stories. Any volunteers? Just have good grammar and English skills. No offense to those who don't. I just find it hard to read some stories on here if the grammar isn't good or if the dialogue is bad.

Has anyone ever heard of or seen a movie called Watercolors? If you like the story 'Rejection' and you're a fan of gay films, then you might like this movie. If anyone would like a link to it, just pm me.


End file.
